1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forgery prevention. More particularly, the present invention controls output of image data based on whether or not the image data is received from an image reading device that includes a forgery preventing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the performance of color image readers that use CCD's or the like (for example, color scanners) and color printers has increased. As a result, the probability of making forgeries has increased by permitting the reading of copy-inhibited objects, such as bank notes and securities, with color scanners to generate image data, and outputting the image data to color printers to create a forged document.
However, when a personal computer (hereinafter, a PC) is used in connection with a color scanner and a color printer, a forgery-preventing device is more difficult to implement. In this regard, it is possible to implement a forgery-preventing device for all new scanners and printers. But, to do so for relatively inexpensive scanners and printers would significantly increase the price. Furthermore, if all new scanners and printers implement the forgery-preventing device, scanners or printers have already been sold do not have the forgery-preventing device. It is impossible to prevent using the scanner or printers have already been sold. To prohibit using the scanners or printers have already been sold decreases productivity.
Further, in a system in which color scanners and printers are connected via a network, it is difficult to offer a forgery-preventing function certainly and to know whether a scanned image or a printed image are performed with a forgery-preventing process or not.